Begning of the End
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: A FRIGGIN AWESOME CROSS INSPIRED BY THE BEST FIGHT IN HORROR MOVIE HISTORY! FREDDY VS JASON BABY IN IZ STYLE! WARNING HAS OC'S, GORY DEATHS, SWEARING AND WHOLE LOT OF ZIM AND DIB MADDNESS! Not for Ppl who love pairings only ppl that are crazy mad. READ IT!
1. Chapter 1 Prolugue

**New fic I've been brewing for a year or so.**

**This is only he beginig so not much is revealed.**

**Enjoy and please review I don't own anything only this story.**

* * *

"Where is that stupid thing?"

"Come on he said it was here."

A young boy with jet black hair and light brown eyes said annoyed as he searched from the mountain of boxes.

Till he came across a strange looking item.

It was a large glove fitted with sharp razor, looking, appendages on the fingers that seemed unchanged by time and had a odd light brown stain on the tips.

Very carefully he placedthe glove over his hand which amazingly fitted his smal hand perfectly.

"Huh?"

**"AAHHHH!"**

* * *

"Huh?"

"What's this?"

The small tan and somewhat green boy picked up a large knife looking sword.

It was quiete old and yet very sharp, it appeared to be from another time period, he could've sworn he had seen this object some place before however couldn't say where.

"What is this called? A Margarit? Nah!" He com

He also saw a metallic worn mask on the ground exactly next too were he had found the weapon.

He smiled playfuly and grabbed the mask and without another fought placed it on his face expecting to have a fun time playing preatend with the newly discovered tresures.

Sadly...

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!"** Both boys screamed almost simutaimulosy.

* * *

_"Man it is good to FINALLY be free!"_

_"Kil Kil Kil Momm Momm Kill Kill Kill Momm..."_

* * *

**Those last 2 lnes re hints to what just happened.**

**Enjoy ad please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Present

**The actually first chapter enjoy.**

**I don't own anything except this story Tok and Carter.**

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

_"Sir"_

_"Sir!" A intern called to Professor Membrane he was know world wide for his, insane, geunius mind._

_Membrane turned to face the other scientst._

_"Yes?" He asked casually._

_"Sir we've fused the two DNA sample, you've provided, and have found two candidates to birth them." The intern explained._

_"Ah excellent! Prepare the candidates and inject the fetuses into the young women."The Proffesor ordered._

_"Yes, but Sir if I may pry; Are you sure this time will be successful I mean the first dozen were faliures. How are you certain this time will be different?" The Intern questioned._

_"Quite simple thanks to the foreign DNA of - will keep the fetuses alive." The Proffesor explained then nicely shooed the Intern away._

_"Alright." He said not really certain what he meant but hurried on his way._

* * *

/Skool Present Day/

"Your a Pig-Beast!" Zim, a Irken invader, hissed to a teen with black hair that was shaped like a weapon and round glasses.

"Pig-Beast!? Seriousy Zim were in High Skool now Dumbass!" Dib growled clearly annoyed.

The 2 were archenemies. Always have been since they were both 7. Zim was now 6'9'' that rivaled with his leaders usual 7'0'', but he never showed his actual height to them fearing excuction, he was somewhat muscular and had fixed his speach imperment so he no longer talked in 3rd person; most of the time. His disguised remained the same wig and contacts But now he wore a modern style version of his Invader robe, a black undershirt, black pants, and black steel toed boots.

Dib was now 6'5'' and was quite skinny, from chasing Zim and hardly eating because of said obsession, his head was still disproportioned but wasn't as large as it had been in grade skool. He still wore a trench coat and a blue neutral faced t shirt. The only difference were he wore black tone warshed jeans and like Zim black steel toed boots.

Right now the two were engaged in yet again another fight. Which had started, oddly, over Zim taunting Dib with a "evil Irken" muffin. The taunting turned to cursing, the cursing turned to a up right annoyance. Now they were both furiated and growing more and more irritated just being in each others presence.

"Your an idoit!" Dib hollered at the alien; while the other teens watched, patiently, for a fight to urupt between the two.

"That's your comeback Dib! And you call me a Dumbass!" Zim taunted with a smirk. "Well atleast I don't have 2 retarted robots that don't listen to a word you say." Dib spat and turned and walked a few paces away from the extraterrestrial. Zim glared hatefully at the human. "Well atleast I actually get too see my parental unit!" Zim growled with a small grin as Dib stopped in his tracks. That was the last draw. Dib lunged at the alien's face as a effort to punch the Irken in the face. Zim kicked Dib off easily and scratched at his face with his claws while Dib punched Zim. After recieving multiple gashes and bruises the 2 teens were pulled off of each other by teachers.

Seeing as how this was a 'normal' occurance they weren't punished, this time, only some mild scolding and they both left with a huff.

* * *

/Dib's View/

Dib growled and straightened his trench coat. He heads down a dimmly lite hallway while wipeing blood that was running from a large gash on his cheek. He sighed and continued on his way stopping only to retrive his black back pack from his locker then walks down the younger classmen hallway.

Unannouced to Dib he was being watched by a young girl with almost black hair grinning a strange grin_. "It's only a matter of time... The dark beings will return_..." And then disapears into the darkness.

Dib stops when he reaches the PreSkool wing where a teenage girl with light purple hair, Zita, was sitting at the counter boredly. She quickly stands up straight when she see's Dib approach the desk. "Membrane? What are you doing here?" She asks shocked. "I'm here to pick up my younger cousin his names Carter." Dib said plainly not really wanting to be reminded that he was the 'Skool freak'. "Oh um.." Zita mumbled while typing some keys on the keyboard.

"He is in room 3 with Mrs. Shine." Zita said. But when she looked up Dib was already gone.

Dib walked into room 3 where many little children were playing except for one boy. He had black hair that was spiked out like Dib's but had no scythe piece to it, brown eyes, and wore a black jacket, a dark red shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. He was playing a Game Slave 4.

"Carter!" Dib called. The boy looked up from his game and ran up to Dib and hugged his arm, tightly, he looked up at the teen with no emotion on his face but desperation shown in his eyes. Meaning he wanted to go home; now. Dib nodded. "Bye ." Dib said with a small wave to the women that was tied to her chair by vicious 5 year olds.

Dib and Carter walked out to the front of the Skool where Gaz was, impaiently, waiting for the two. The 3 of them left silent. Till Dib saw that Carter was trailing behind looking bored and kind of exausted. Dib stopped and waited for the small boy to catch up to him; letting Gaz walk ahead. "Carter you wan't to sit on my shoulders if your tired?" Dib asked. Carter nodded and climbed onto Dib's back. Dib made sure to have a grip on the boys legs while he laid is face against Dib's hair using it as a pillow.

"So how'd you like your frst day of Pre-Skool?" Dib asked. Only to be replied by small snores and breathing. Dib lets out a small chuckle and walked up to where Gaz was. She was looking through her bag franticly then she turned angry. "CARTER YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Gaz hissed. Carter opened one eye and looked at Gaz tiredly. "You stole as my Game Slave you little brat! Give it back!" Gaz growled. Carter promplety closed his eye and stuck his tounge out at her. Gaz hissed and stomped off.

Dib sighed. "Man Carter don't piss her off like that." Dib scolded some. Only to see Carter was asleep yet again. Dib blew out a breath and walked on to their house.

* * *

/Zim's View/

"Stupid Pig-Stink!" Zim hissed and growled more curses till he reached his base. When he entered the eerie green house he saw Minimoose reading a book to a small Irken that was sitting infront of the book and squeking moose. The Irken had black hair with blue at the tips, he had lightish grey contacts, he wore a dark navy blue shirt, and black pants.

"Oh Tok what are you reading?" Zim asked. The small Irken looked up at Zim. "Uh Minimoose just old me of the history of Tallest Miyuki." Tok said ponting to the still squeaking moose. "BE QUIET!" Zim ordered making Minimoose stop.

Zim sat on the couch and Tok joined him. Tok looked at Zim. "How was Skool?" The small smeet asked. Zim boasted about Skool which seemed to amaze the young Irken. "When can I go to Skool with you?" Tok asked. "In a year. You are however too young to be in horrible 'Pre-Skool' wait a while." Zim said nonchalauntly. Tok looked like he was ready to cry. Which he knew Zim always hated to hear and to make Tok do.

Zim sighed. "I'll see what I can do..." Zim mumbled. "Yay!" Tok cheered. The two watched TV for sometime till Zim noticed Tok was asleep on his lap.

He looked at Tok with sad eyes.

_"I still don't understand how sicking you human can be to do something like this to this little smeet."_ Zim thought as he remembered the day he went to see Dib.

_The day everything changed..._

_The day he learned how sick humans were..._

* * *

**Creepyness...**

**You'll see what it means later!**

**Enjoy and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Children

**Don't know why but I had thought of alot of sweet things for this story.**

**Be warned I may never update any of my IZ or JTHM fics ever again just can't get into them anymore.**

**I own nothing but Tok and Carter now here I go.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

/6 years earlier/

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY CAMERA!"

"COME AND CATCH ME STINK BEAST!"

"ZIM!"

"DIB-HEAD!"

Dib a 10 yearold Paranormal investigator, and son of the famous scientist Proffesor Membrane, was chasing his arch rival and 'acclaimed' alien , mostly by Dib, Invader Zim. They were now in their usual game of cat and mouse. As always Zim had taken a device from Dib that held a key piece of evidence in exsposing Zim. The day was no different from the day before, or the day before that, or the week before that, nor the month, or the year since Zim had arrived onto this planet to concour it. The only abnormality in this day was they were parading about Dib's living room in his home.

"Give it back!" Dib shouted as he tried to grab the camera from the green skinned extre terrestrial. But it was a meer inch out of his fingertips grip. Zim laughed his normal manical self taunting Dib with the camera he still had in his gloved hand. Dib gritted his teeth and tackled Zim. Unaware that he had shoved them both down the basement door. Down to his father's labs. The tossed about on the steps slamming into eachother. The force of the tumbling knocked Dib's camera from Zim's hand and sending it smashing against the wall. They came to a stop when their bodies slammed againt a metal desk. They laid in a heap for a few moments. Then they pratically scrapped themselves off one another. Dib rubbed the back of his head that had made too many contacts with Zim's skull. Zim rubbed his forehead that Dib had beated against with his own cranium. "Nice going you lizard!" Dib growled and stood. "Me? It was your fault you stupid Pig head!" Zim growled. Dib spotted the remains of his camera lying besides a end of the desk that was pushed over near the wall. "DAMN IT THIS THING WAS NEW!" Dib growled. Zim moved over to where he could see two forms lying on a table. It was a metal examination table. The forms were covered in white sheets. Zim raised a non exsisting eyebrow at this. He could see all kinds of cords and other manners of tubes and extentions were attached to the covered forms. Zim suddenly flinched. One of the forms had moved from under the white sheet. As the Dib-thing ranted over the camera. Zim raised a glove hand over and laid it onto the white sheet. He could feel tiny motions of movement under the piece of cloth. He moved the white cloth back and his eyes widened in horror.

* * *

"You hear me you-" Dib stopped shouting when he saw Zim was still and he looked... terrfired. "Zim?" He asked turning to the exxtreterrestrial that stood a foot or two from where he stood. Zim barely moved his head to face the human. He pointed a badly shaking claw to a form that was hidden bellow on a low rising table. Dib walked over and to his horror saw a small baby. It was a Irken like Zim but that wasn't what stroke fear into his being. What had was the numerous and sickening amount of machienes and attachements that were attached to the small infant. It had needles in it's arms, legs, chest, and stomach, a oxygen mask was over the infant's face, it laid on it's back. It's eyes were open slightly. It had dark purple eyes with pick irises like Zim had. The two were petrfied. Dib suddenly saw the second sheet covered form begin to move slowly like the first had. He moved the sheet off.

It was another infant. This one appeared to be human though. Like the other it had surgical needles stabbed all over it's small form, and a oxygen covering most of it's small face. The boy had black hair like Dib did. The baby boy opened it's eyes tiredly. It looked at Dib. It's small hands curled and uncurled from small fists. Both children moved in odd ways that made them seem to grow more tired each time they tried to do anything. Dib and Zim were appalled. Zim turned as Dib remained petrfied. "Dib-thing." Zim called breaking Dib where he stood froze. "Look." Zim said handing the human a mellaow colored envelope. Dib looked through the one and ZIm looked through another. Both read similar information. "There clones... Of us..." Dib said barely able to speak. Zim was appaled. "According to this that little smeetling over there is 95% me, the other 5% is from you..." Zim read disgusted somewhat but didn't feel it was a good time to express it. Dib read the file on the human child. It said the same. _"95% DNA of Dib Membrane 5% Foreign Boy DNA." _Dib slammed the folder shut. He than heard a barely audible noise. They both turned to face the children. They than saw what they were trying so despraitly to do.

They were trying to cry. To do the one thing that would let any care taker know that they were in of any need. But the cries they were trying to force out were of pain. They were hurting. Dib clenched the menela folder in his hand. _"... This isn't right..." _He thought as he heard the children begin to gasp. _"... This isn't fair..." _They than began to let out small bare scratchy whines. _"... It's... Not..." _

* * *

Dib than shouted at in anger he slammed his arms against a pile of chemistry equipment that was lying on a near by table. Zim looked at Dib a bit surprised that he was growing in rage of the smeetlings 'conditions'. Personally Zim felt ill as well and angered by this injustice. The children seemed to only be a few weeks old. Zim got his spider legs entended from his Pak. The extraterrestrial stood over the children. "Zim what are you doing?!" Dib called but the alien ignored him. Zim gripped a hold on the cords and used the other sharp leg and slices through both of the sets of cords. Dib panicked some he ran over the small human child he pulled the oxygen mask off and began to rub the child's back when the child began to cough and sputter. Zim did the same as his enemy had done when the smeetling was about to grow still. They suddenly heard the children cough and they finally cried like small infants should do. Dib held the small boy to his chest feeling a huge wave of emotion warsh over him. The small boy in his arms stopped crying and looked up at Dib tiredly, than almost on instinct, the boy curled up under his chin. Dib inhaled a breath he moved the child onto it's back onto the table.

Zim was cradling the smeetling as well in his arms. The alien sighed some when the child stopped crying. The small smeet looked at Zim's red eyes as he held him in his hands. The small boy's small green claws reached up and gripped Zim's bent down antenna. Zim jumped some feeling the child's cold hand on his feeler. The small boy didn't pull on his attentna actually he was lightly rubbing his small fingers over the soft black fur like substance that was on the insect like feelers. Zim sighed and moved the infants hand away and held the small child in his arms. That's when he saw that the infant still had a few of the needles imbeded into the small boy's body. As did the other child. Zim sat the smeet on it's bottom. Dib had found a First Aide Kit. Both of them carefully looked over their own infant. The needle tips were almost imbeded into the children's skin. _"..Can I do this?" _Dib thought to himself almost sickened by it. He wasn't a monster like his father, now was, and he didn't want to harm the infant anymore than it already was. Dib timidly laid a shaken hand on the infant's small head. "It's going to be ok." He said but didn't feel as confident as he sounded. The boy than laid his other hand on the needle that was in the infants leg. "Bear with me this is going to hurt some." Dib said. He than quickly pulled the needle head out. The infant let out a cry of pain. Dib than quickly and cleanly wrapped bandages around the infant's leg to stop any bleeding that was to occur. Dib than picked the child up to help keep it calm.

"Dib-pig."

Dib turned to Zim and saw that he had already pulled the syringes out of the alien infants limbs and was now holding the small infant that had tears in it dark purple and dark pick speckled eyes. "Would the Dib preefer that Zim remove the surgical impalants from the human smeetling as well?" He asked. Dib was shaking so bad he couldn't stop. He just gave the alien a nod. Zim walked over to where the human baby boy laid in Dib's arms. Zim pulled something from behind his PAK with one hand while the other held the small alien child cradled under his arm. He pulled out a blue tinted machiene that had a small nozel at one end. He pointed the nozel end of the device at the infant's mouth and a small purple spray puffed into the infant's mouth. The child swallowed than looked to be dazed some. "What did you-" Dib started than stopped when he saw Zim starting to remove the other needle from infant's other leg. "Zim wait! Let me do it!" Dib said frantic and panicked. Zim eyed the human suspiciously and moved his gloved hand away with the second needle. "Very well than Dib-head." Zim said while moving away some cradling the other child. Dib tied more bandages around the child's other leg. Dib than carefully but swiftly pulled out the last two needles and tied more gauges around the small slightly bleeding holes. The child let out a small wail this caused the other to cry as well. "Oh look at what that stupid Dib copy to the Zim's AMAZING COPY! You upset it!" Zim snapped and began to rock the small infant in his arms. "I didn't do-" Dib stopped himself and picked up the small infant. He rubbed it's back and began to rock it slowly. "It's ok. It's ok. You don't have to cry anymore." Dib said trying to sound calm although inside he was trembling with fear. The child seemed to stop it's wails and look up at Dib. "That's right it's going to be ok." Dib stammered. He heard Zim speaking in a unatural launguage. He turned and his eyes widened. Zim was speaking Irken!?

The small smeetling in Zim's arms wailed as it's more human counterpart had done. The uproar worried Zim. He had never handled a smeetling before let alone touch one. He held the smeet firm in his arms. Than with his antenna began to rub the feelers against the child's face. The child stopped it's bawls and looked up at the alien. "Jirko Yurf Kirok kirko." Zim muttered in his native tounge. Meaning "It's alright now little star." The child than began to coo and with it's small claws it gently gripped Zim's antenna's. He didn't tug meerly grip the feelers. Zim made his attenna twitch some that they tickled the smeet some. The child gave a small giggle and let go of the creature's attenna. Zim felt a instant connection to the infant. Clone or not he would protect the smeet with his life.

* * *

The sentimental moment was cut short by the sound of footsteps. "Oh god that could be my dad!?" Dib half shouted alarmed. "Hide!" Dib growled and the two ran. Zim hid in a odd pod like device and slammed the door behind him. He backed against the wall and crounched down holding the small, fidgeting, smeet to his chest. Dib had ran into a near by cupboard. He pressed his back against the metal to try and keep himself from shaking. He held the child to his chest the small boy in his arms was moving about some. That's when the child caught sight of Dib's glasses. With a small smile he reached his hand up to try and grab a hold of them. Dib saw the infants small hand. "No. You'll get us caught." Dib whispered and held the infant's hand down. The infant cooed and tried to reach for the glasses again. Dib could see the intern that had came down fidget with the comupter for a moment than look up. Dib held his breath and held the child in a death grip, fearful to let go, the intern than sneezed and returned to his work.

Zim let out a sigh and lay a hand against the wall of the pod. Suddenly he heard the sound of the door locking. "Oh no." He muttered. He had activated the launching sequence. The pod fell down without, a word, noise to be heard as another pod took it's place.

* * *

Dib watched as the intern dissapeared farther down the room. Just barely out of ear shot way. Dib opened the door to the cupboard and without a second thought ran up the steps. Dib ran all the way up to his room and slammed the door behind him. He laid his back against the door feeling his breaths leave him and return everytime he inhaled. He slid down the door as he held the child in his arms. The child suddenly let out a loud cry snapping Dib out of his phase. "What's wrong?" Dib asked holding the boy to his face. That's when he saw the blotches of red seeping from the bandages. Dib quickly sat the infant on his bed than ran into the bathroom and retrived his first aid kit. "No no please don't cry." Dib begged. The child ignored him and kept on wailing. "Please calm down." Dib pleaded picking the child up in his arms. "Please." He begged and began to rub the child's back gently. The child began to calm down some. "Its ok." Dib said than sat on the bed with the child in his arms. With one hand he opened the first aide kit and took out a tube of cream and more bandages. "It's ok. This is going to make the holes numb ok?" Dib said as he pushed a little bit of the clear cream onto his finger. He smeared the cream a little by little on the child's wounds. The cream took affect and began to numb the child's pain. The infant began to sniffle as Dib wrapped new bandages over the wounds. "See? It's ok." Dib asked laying a hand on the infant's head. Luckily it wasn't as bulbous as his and he was glad the child didn't adapt that 'quality' from his DNA since he always got picked on for his head. He didn't want the infant to suffer as he had. Dib pulled his trench coat off seeing that the baby had only a diaper on for clothing and it seemed worn down and torn. He wrapped the black fabric around swaddling the infant some. He than picked the child up in his arms. "Ok let's go see if I can find you something to eat." He said. The infant cooed and kicked his feet under the black coat. "You sure are cute." Dib said to himself as they left his room.

"Hmm what do babies eat anyway? All well I guess milk will have to do." Dib said to himself. They entered the kitchen. Dib turned one of the dining room chairs so that the arm rest faced out. He than set the infant down in the chair as if it were a high chair. He than walked over to thr firdge to find something soft for the infant to eat. When Gaz walked into the room. She didn't see the infant because he was too small too even reach the table edge. So she tossed her Game Slave 3 onto the Table and walked over to the fridge. She kicked Dib out of her way and began to grab her left over Chinease Food for her dinner. While the baby stared at her Game Slave with intrest. He reached his tiny fingers to touch the device but his finger tips barely touched the game. That alone angered Gaz. "GET THE HELL OFF MY GAME SLAVE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She sneered snatching the Game Slave away from the child's grasp. "Gaz calm down." Dib said walking over to the table and picking up the child in his arms. "Dib where did that little brat come from?" Gaz demanded. "I'll tell you later Gaz. And he's not a brat he's just a baby." Dib said defensivly. "Whatever keep his drool away from my stuff." Gaz growled and with that left the room with her food and game in her hand. Dib sighed. "That is my sister. Don't try and piss her off." Dib said and walked out into the living room. He set the infant on the couch and walked back in the kitchen. He returned a moment later with a bottle of milk. His 'father' had kept some baby bottles that had never been used in the back of the cabinet. After washing the bottle and lid well he filled it with Milk since that's all they had that seemed good enough for a infant to eat. He heated it up some like he had seen on TV. Dib picked the child up and sat him on his lap and placed the nipple end of the bottle into the infants mouth. The child instantly began sucking down the bottle. "Whoa buddy you don't want to drink to fast." Dib said pulling the bottle out some. The infant quickly made grabs for the bottle. "Ok. Ok just wait for a second for your stomach to calm down." Dib said as he rubbed the childs back. But the small boy still wanted the bottle. Dib sighed some and placed the nipple back in his mouth so he could finish the last half of it.

The child did so at a fast pace. Once he was done Dib placed the bottle down on the coffee table and wiped the childs mouth with a napkin. "There feeling better?" Dib asked with a small smile. The child looked at him confused than began to cry. "What's wrong?" Dib asked worried something he did scared the infant. Dib tried everything but couldn't calm the infant down. Gaz stomped back into the room. "Dib! Shut the kid up!" She growled. "I'm trying Gaz. I don't know what's wrong!" Dib said desprate. "Than allow me to destroy that little annoying brat!" Gaz sneered lifting her hand up to bring upon the child. "NO!" Dib growled and grabbed her by her arm and shoved her back. "YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON HIM GAZ! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Dib shouted at his sister's face. He than took the infant to his room leaving Gaz standing there stunned. "What the hell just happened...?" She muttered to herself. Dib _knew _not to anger her. "Something isn't right here..." She sneered to herself than returned to her room.

Dib slammed the door behind him and sat on his bed frowning while holding the still wailing child. He looked down at the infant and rubbed his back, to see if that would calm him, the child let out a small burp and spit up some. "Eww." Dib said wiping his, now spit up covered, hand on his pants. The infant than curled up into Dib's arms and fell asleep. Dib smiled at the child glad he was safe. "I never named you did I?" Dib said to himself. Than thought for a name. A real name unlike his that was named after a ice cream. He thought of the perfect name for the child. "I'll name you Carter. It's perfect for you." Dib said. The infant, Carter, was now asleep and didn't hear Dib. Dib just smiled and laid down in his bed holding the child to his chest. "Don't worry Carter. I'll protect you. You'll never be hurt again. I promise no one will ever hurt you again..." Dib swore, mostly to himself, than fell asleep.


End file.
